


domestic bliss

by AppleJuiceisboss



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 04:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleJuiceisboss/pseuds/AppleJuiceisboss
Summary: “You know what’s gonna happen if we both get in that shower, Tony.”





	domestic bliss

**Author's Note:**

> wow i cant believe i wrote 2000+ words of mcnozzo fluff??? when you get writing inspo at 6:30am. but hey, who needs sleep! i've been binge watching ncis and BOY do i love this ship.

The barely audible noise of a balled up piece of paper bouncing off of someone’s head was pretty standard on the side of the squadroom closest to the stairs at NCIS, and tonight was no different. Tony perked up when McGee looked up at him, faint exasperation and exhaustion displayed on his face. He grinned at him, standing up. “Hey, McDrowsy, it’s 1900, we can head out now.”

 

Their latest case, a dead ensign who had been involved in some bad drug peddling, had been wrapped up a few hours ago, and final reports were all ready to be filed. Tony had finished his after Tim, could tell from the lack of incessant typing to his right for the last forty five minutes or so. But, due to the fact that the two of them had gotten into a habit of carpooling to work together, Tim was bound by the dreadful task of waiting for DiNozzo and his slow ass to finish typing up his report. Who types with two fingers? Gibbs. That’s who. As if the mere thought of him made Gibbs aware of them, he glanced up from his own computer monitor briefly. “Watch your car trying to hydroplane. It’s still pouring out there.” 

 

“Thanks for the tip, boss.” Tony replied with a smile and grabbed his gear, leading Tim to the elevator. Once the doors closed, he sighed, ruffling a hand through his hair. This latest case had taken them four days straight to crack, and he was feeling pretty grimy. He loved the chase, loved the job, hated the absolute lack of showers. He’d even contemplated pouring some kind of non toxic chemical on himself once or twice, just to use the chemical showers. Not that he’d ever do it, but he thought about it. Tony yawned minutely, and glanced at the agent besides him, who looked pretty sleepy himself. Not just his fellow agent. His partner, not only in crime but in every way possible.Their relationship had quickly transformed from this awkward little budding… thing, to easily the best development to ever happen to him.

 

The elevator doors opened and Tony let Tim walk out before him into the car garage, and walked over to his latest car, a gunmetal grey 2003 Madza 6s. The older man even walked around to the passenger side to open the car door, before getting into his side. Once safely in his car, where no one could hear him, he turned his head towards Tim as he started the car. “Staying over at my place tonight?” he had a giant bed and awesome water pressure, so it was almost a nobrainer. Almost. Tim could want to just sleep in his own bed at the McGeek lair, and that would be fine too. 

 

“Staying over. Your place is closer.” The junior field agent responded, even giving somewhat of an explanation. Tony hummed in response, and backed out of his spot, driving out into the pouring rain. It's been raining for three days straight, and it would count as a shower if it also rained shampoo and soap. The rain had dried on his skin, making him feel worse. Jeez, when did he get so apprehensive to a little rain? Who was he, the wicked witch of the west? Tony chuckled to himself at the thought, and kept one hand on the wheel as he put the other on the outside of Tim’s thigh, relishing in the fact that he could dole out the lingering touches instead of the occasional headslap or joking shoulder brush. 

 

It was getting harder and harder to keep what they had between them a secret after seven months of complete and pure will power. Not that rule 12 particularly jarred Tony, since his solid argument from day one had been to use rule 18, it’s better to ask forgiveness than to ask permission. Since his relationship with Tim was less ‘come sleep in my coffin and let me show you all of the ways I can be flexible,’ and more, ‘you basically just live at my apartment and we bicker like we’ve been married twenty years,’ Tony was pretty much willing to face the consequences, He’d never felt so relieved to let someone in before, to have complete and utter trust in someone, and never, not once, have it thrown back in his face. They had done a great job of keeping their relationship out of their jobs, that maybe no one would even have a problem with it once they inevitably find out. One can hope. 

 

A clap of thunder made Tony aware of everything else in the car, the sound of the rain beating hard against the roof of his car, Tim’s breathing, the smooth purr of his engine. He let the comfortable silence go on for a moment more before breaking it, squeezing his love’s thigh gently. “You wanna share a shower so neither of us gotta wait?” A snort came from next to him. 

 

“You know what’s gonna happen if we both get in that shower, Tony.” 

 

“I know! I’m planning on it. Matter of fact, I’m looking forward to it.I love having your McHands on me.” He had a stupid, giddy grin on his face, he could feel it. Tim gave a genuine laugh at that, voice slightly hoarse from exhaustion. 

“Yeah, I am too.” he admitted, and if Tony had more than one hand right now, he would fist bump, even though it was lame. He drove onto his block, and then parked in his parking spot in front of his apartment, and off through the rain they ran, thankful for the, if not shaky, heating in the building. Tim used his key to open the door, and the two walked in. Tony groaned, dropping his bag onto the floor near the entrance, and locked up when they were inside. “Home sweet home, Tim.” he said, tone radiating relief. And then of course, made a mad dash to the bathroom, flipping on the lightswitch. 

 

Two toothbrushes sat in the little plastic holder, whitening gel, as well as two different combs sat there, evidence of their domestic bliss. It was a good thing that everyone was apprehensive to come to his apartment, because it wouldn’t even take a senior field agent to see what exactly he and Tim had spent the last seven months doing.  

 

“And you refer to me as the sleepy one.” came a voice behind him, as well as the showerhead turning on. Tony blinked, once, twice, and shook his head. Getting about six hours of sleep in four days can tend to do that to someone. “I was just thinking.” he replied easily, and started to strip, at least his clothes were semi clean. He tossed them in the direction of the hamper, walking over to a mostly nude McGee, dropping a kiss onto his shoulder affectionately, and pulled away with a small grin and a wink, getting into the water first. Not quite hot yet, but not the arctic, he was already pleased by the feel of clean water hitting his skin, washing the grime away. 

When his partner got in with him, he wrapped his arms around his waist from behind, waiting a few moments to press his head in between wet shoulder blades, making a content humming noise. With being nearly the exact same height, save for a couple inches he has on the other, it makes for convenience for everything from cuddling to…. Certain sex positions characterized by numbers. He pressed a kiss to the pale patch of skin, and then grabbed Tim’s body wash, gently starting to rub it into his skin with a light blue washcloth. This was nice, being able to unwind together after one of these killer investigations.

 

“Lemme get you.” Tim turned to face him, and Tony leaned in to kiss him, a little more than what they’d been able to share over the last few days, which had been light brushes against the cheek or lips when no one is paying attention. The washcloth felt slightly exfoliating, and fucking awesome to be able to use, and he hummed into their kiss, the hum turning into a pout as Tim pulled away. “McAsshole, I was enjoying that.” Tim raised his eyebrows and smiled, managing to look adorable and enticing at the same time. 

  
“You’ll enjoy yourself more the sooner we get out of here. I’m not actually attempting the shower sex thing again, Tony. I had a giant bruise on my hip for a week.” He poked at Tony’s stomach. Tony shook his head.

 

“It’s not my fault you bruise like a peach.” He retorted, but complied, washing his hair, grateful to the invention of shampoo. If he’d actually lived in the era of the pneumonic plague, he’d of rather died of it than have disgusting hair all the time. Tony diligently fought against a yawn, and lost, sighing. 

 

“You’re right, though. I could use a solid three days of sleep.” he rinsed off everywhere before getting out, grabbing one of the soft, fluffy white towels that hung on the shower rack, wrapping it around his waist. One of the small luxuries he’d come to appreciate in his thirtymumblemumble years, clean, fresh towels. 

 

Tony crossed the hall into his bedroom and dried off, not bothering with boxers or anything, just opting to get into bed, relaxing into his memory foam bed. Holy shit, he’d almost forgotten what it felt like to not sleep with his head on his desk in his worn down chair. Before he had the chance to even think of sleep, he was presented with an armful of Tim, and slid his hands to the younger man’s waist, pressing an almost lazy kiss to his lips, slipping his tongue between them easily. 

 

With a practiced hooked leg underneath Tim’s, he flipped the two of them over, watching his lover’s head hit the pillows. Tony took the liberty to continue their kiss, pulling away to lick his palm, and let it wander down to grip the younger agent’s cock in his hand, feeling him already at half mast. Tony peppered kisses along his collarbone, and then licked into his mouth as he slowly started to pump him in his fist, relishing in the short, breathy moans produced by the man underneath him, feeling him slowly melt into the bed and come apart in his hands. 

He tugged Tim’s lower lip between his teeth momentarily, getting a hungry look, and a fiercer kiss, changing the pace. He smirked, and then his cock jumped at a needy whine, Tim pushing his hps into Tony’s hand, and then he took pity on his lover, speeding up his hand, feeling the dick in his hand pulse. Tonight was no time to drag things out. Nights off were for that, for the two of them to dictate who gets to be in control, to bounce ideas off each other, to occasionally catch the other off guard with something new and thrilling. 

 

Tony could tell Tim was already close to the edge, feeling his thighs shake beneath him, and the amount of precum beading at the head of his dick, flushed a gorgeous red at the tip. He made eye contact with the other, and watched as Tim gasped lowly, eyes sliding shut, mouth falling open as he came onto his fist, letting out a full body shudder. Tony rolled off of him and grabbed tissues, wiping his hand with them before tossing them into the wire basket right next to the bed, for convenience purposes.

 

He watched his partner come down from his high, and raised his eyebrows, jolting slightly as a fingernail brushed against his nipple, swallowing. “Tim.” he murmured, watching the aforementioned man grab him with his own spit slicked hand, and groaned, Little Tony enjoying the attention. He felt like it had been like a lifetime, and this was.. Oasis. Tony raised his clean hand and ran it through Tim’s hair as he was stroked, breathing hard as his brain slowly melted out of his ears. Fuck, combine this with exhaustion and he wasn’t sure he’d ever be able to remember what words are ever again. Except for one name, which left his lips with a groan, tugging the short strands at the base of Tim’s neck, making his lover laugh and kiss at his neck. 

 

Tony huffed, but his glare held no heat as Tim twisted his wrist just right, and suddenly he was moaning, gripping at a sheet in pleasure. “Fuck---- this is so bad for my stamina.” Tony breathed out, feeling like an insatiable teen with how close he was already. Teen Tony would have never let a dude do this to him, but that was something to unpack when he wasn’t getting what felt like the world’s best handjob. Tony arched up a bit as he came, going completely silent, mouth in an o shape. “There still brain activity up there?” came a teasing voice, and he spared a glance at Tim, snorting. 

 

“After that? Probably.” he mused, rolling to face him. Tim snickered, moving to pull the blankets over the both of them, dark blue with darker blue stripes. 

 

“Wasn’t a lot going on in there already.” The older man laughed, and flipped him off, not having the energy to do literally anything else. “Shut up and let me be the big spoon tonight.” he muttered, letting out another yawn. The orgasm seemed to finish him off, and he scooted closer to Tim, wrapping a tan arm around his waist, pressing his face into the back of his  neck. He rubbed his hip with his thumb, pulling him as close as could be. 

 

“Love you, Tony.” Tim muttered, sounding as close to nodding off as he was. Tony hummed against his skin, pausing a moment. 

 

“Sweet dreams, probie.” he whispered, and laughed happily at the halfhearted swat to his shoulder, shutting his eyes. It had taken so much between the two of them to get to this point. All of their arguing, and beating around the bush, and this was what was waiting on the other side. Tony would never take any of it back, but he wouldn’t take this for granted. 

**Author's Note:**

> as always, feedback much appreciated!


End file.
